


“单向”暗恋（14）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”





	“单向”暗恋（14）

时间依然走得不疾不徐，并没有因为万千人海中靠得更近了一点点的两颗心而放缓了脚步，料峭的冬风沾上了春日的气息，开始变得暖和，就像是两人之间的关系，破冰之后便开始一发不可收拾。

还有十几天Loki的孕期便将迈入第五个月，隆起得越发明显的腹部让Thor的担心一日更甚一日，他对找上门来的各类访谈颇有微词，可Loki倒是乐此不疲，时不时的会偷跑出门，事后被抓包便是捉到床上一通收拾。

和Sophie小姐的采访经过精心的排版，被放进了杂志的最前头，Thor兴致冲冲的买了一大摞说要分给同学，被问起怎么最近都不带Loki过来玩的时候，他又气呼呼的板起了脸，用Loki最近正忙于新作为理由把他们都挡了回去。

而求婚的事宜也紧锣密鼓的筹备着，房子的手续繁杂，即使买下了，装潢也需要不少时间，Thor一直想给Loki换个更好一点的住处，可他总说那儿住着舒心，好在临近郊区，空气也更清新一些，Thor也不再坚持，不过等结了婚一切又变得截然不同了，他得给Loki世界上最好的东西。

求婚的日期让Thor苦恼了许久，情人节才刚刚过去，Loki的生日又有些迟，等到那时肚子里的孩子都呱呱坠地了，这之中又缺了些有特殊意义的日子，好在他灵光乍现，日期被定在了Loki来到Odin家的日子，命中注定般的相逢，没有比它更有纪念意义的了，闭上眼睛，他几乎都能想象到Loki被他感动得稀里哗啦但又打死不承认的别扭模样，他咧开嘴笑得又憨又傻。

 

最近Thor在忙毕业论文的事，回家的时间比以前晚了些，Loki似乎把教授当成了潜在情敌，可又死鸭子嘴硬的不愿开口，Thor故意逗他，结果好几天晚上都被踹下了床，硬邦邦冷冰冰的地板让他欲哭无泪。

今天结束的早，Thor在街口带了小蛋糕就急急忙忙的往回走，其实他比谁都清楚，孕期激素的支配让Loki的情绪像过山车似的大起大伏，长期的独自相处会让他陷入缺乏安全感的自暴自弃，可他倔强又好强，死活也不愿用这些东西把他绑在身边。

推开家门的时候，那件狭窄的屋子里弥漫开的气味让他从一天忙碌的节奏里跳脱出来，带着些Loki的气味，混杂着清甜的柠檬汽水的细小分子被吸入鼻腔，滚动着在肺泡中翻滚，Thor这才懂得，无数次都书上看到的，拥有着世上最无与伦比的“家”的意义。这块四四方方的小小天地，每个角落都装着他和Loki的回忆，金钱，权力，地位都换不来最简单最纯粹的东西。

浴室的水声透过墙壁飘了过来，Thor笑着坐在玄关处的矮凳上，脱下鞋，仔细小心的塞进柜子里。可下一秒，笑容便从那张脸上消失殆尽，水声戛然而止，物体落地发出“砰”的声响让他的心脏漏了一拍，还没等大脑彻底消化发生的一切，身体已经先一步的冲进房里。

Loki左手扶着窗台，右手紧紧的撑着面前的瓷砖，胸口因突然的变故剧烈的起伏，听到开门的声音便扭过头来，惊魂未定的眼睛掺杂着恐惧的雾气，脚边的瓶子因坠落而倾翻，乳白色的黏液淌到地上，晕开了一大片。

“怎么回事？”Thor的声音怎么也藏不住的关心。

“我刚要去拿沐浴露，腿好像抽筋了……”Loki小声的回答。

听完这话，Thor才发现弯曲在一侧的小腿因为抽筋而微微痉挛，他深呼吸了几口，几步上前把这男人抱起来小心的坐放在浴缸的边沿。伸手去抓那条小腿，架在自己的大腿上，小心的揉捏鼓胀的腿腹，那儿因为怀孕水肿得厉害，顺着条形的肌肉轻轻打圈从脚腕处往膝盖按摩，五个小脚趾也因为水肿得缘故圆鼓鼓的，水光未褪，看起来亮晶晶的特别可爱。

轻柔的抚摸和按摩让Loki发出了舒适夹杂着疼痛的喘息，肌肉慢慢的放松下来，温热的手掌加速的血液循环，以及Thor身上的味道彻底让他脱离了方才的恐惧。

手掌下移到足部，逐渐沉重的身体开始让双脚不堪重负，轻轻按捏脚心的动作也让男人舒服连脚趾都卷曲起来，Thor被这弄得心里一痒，低下头轻吻白皙的脚背。

上一秒还浸泡在放松里的男人突然紧张起来，轻轻踹了脚Thor的胸口，“脏死了，我还没洗干净……”

没等话音落地，他就被一股力量托了起来，等他回过神的时候他正被半抱着站在浴缸里，“宝贝，我帮你洗啊。”

“喂……”反抗的声音在落下的水声里销声匿迹。

直到他被拉着手，示意帮这自作主张的男人脱衣服的时候，他才又忍不住想抗议起来，温热的水流落到两人的身上，干燥的衣物被冲得湿漉漉紧紧的贴在身上，他废了老大的力气才把它们都剥落下来，丢到外面的瓷砖地面上，金色的短发沾着细小的水珠，滚烫的大手圈着他的腰身，接着又不安分的上下抚动起来。

“该死的，你能别乱摸吗？！”他忿忿的一口咬在男人的锁骨处。

“唔，loki你别咬……我不是在帮你洗澡吗。”小声的解释。

“呸，精虫上脑，洗澡哪有你这么洗的？！”破口大骂。

可随着手掌的抚摸，顺着平滑的肌理下移到臀肉，轻轻的揉捏，水流冲刷到红肿的后穴，那儿一张一缩的，吃进了不少，身前的茎身随着动作摩擦着彼此的，敏感的头部被发硬的毛发刮蹭，流出些黏液，因为怀孕鼓起的乳头被吸得肿大了一圈，乳晕也被玩弄得从矜持的粉色变成了放荡的艳红，蹭到了坚硬的胸口而很快挺立起来，他被玩弄得站不住了，腰身不停的往下软，前面的穴口也开始流出水来，滴滴答答的往下掉。

该死的Thor还在四处点火，灵巧的手指沾了些沐浴液往他身上抹，在上下滑动的喉结处停留的片刻，接着来到高高挺起的奶头，翘起的小红果被指尖拨动的两下，硬得发疼，凹陷了一个圆圆小坑的腰身被轻柔的触摸，以及身前鼓起的腹部，指尖划过敏感的肚脐，惹得Loki不停的颤抖，直挺挺的竖在下腹的阴茎被捉紧手里，裂开了一个小口的头部也被照顾到，收缩的后穴和臀肉也被一丝不苟的流连，他被搂在怀里，身体难耐的扭动，高昂起纤长的脖子，甜腻的呻吟撩动着整一个浴室的空气。

灼热的茎身挤进他的两腿之间，前穴还未从上次的操弄里舒缓过来，两瓣阴唇高高的肿起，内壁还合不拢，一缩一缩的吐着淫水，照理说他们应该有所节制，可现在Loki却像是个发情的动物，夹着双腿间的阴茎前后的摩擦，敏感的外阴被来回厮磨，体内的空虚却依然得不到满足，他快要哭着求饶了。

水流的开关被合上，身体被一大块柔软的浴巾包裹住，接着被猛地抱了起来，以一种非常羞耻的，在恶俗的八点档才会出现的，公主抱似的动作。他上下踢打着小腿以示抗议，可这完全不敌男人的力量而偃旗息鼓。

 

他以一种最舒服的姿势躺在沙发上，头部枕在Thor的腿上，湿哒哒的黑色卷发被男人的手指轻轻的摩挲，一绺一绺的抓起，吹风机送来的热气使得那儿快速的蒸腾，潮湿的水汽消失上升，手指在发丝中间穿插，极致的白与黑带来了致命的美感。

他慵懒的蹬了蹬腿，眼睛眯成一条线，喉腔不时的传出哼声，表示非常满意男人的服务。Thor一边给他吹头发，一边想起了Donar曾经养过的猫咪，被人顺着毛发抚弄的时候就会满足得眯起眼睛，和面前的Loki一模一样。

“今天怎么这么早？”

“想你了，想早点回家陪你。”

“啧，花言巧语。”Loki装得满脸嫌弃，可是眼角的笑意把他出卖得彻底，他仰着头去扯男人的脸颊，用力得往两边拉，弄出了个滑稽的表情，他笑得在沙发上打了个滚，然后在Thor威胁的眼神下老老实实的躺回原来的位置。

被投喂了路上买的小蛋糕之后，Loki吃得心满意足，唇角沾了点奶油都丝毫没有发觉，他一边伸出小舌头把勺子里的奶油卷进嘴里，一边若有所思的说，“喂，想不想看电影？”

“嗯？”

“恐怖电影，要不要看？”绿色的眼珠滴溜溜的打转，看起来像是在琢磨什么恶作剧似的。

“这……这对宝宝不好吧？”Thor犹豫的说。

Loki理所当然的以为Thor害怕了，火上浇油道，“笨死了，这才是科学胎教好不好，我儿子以后绝不能是胆小鬼。难不成……是你怕了？”

Thor摸了摸他的头顶，“你想看我就陪你。”

在Thor转身去调弄频道的时候，Loki捂住嘴偷笑起来，哼，看你还敢欺负我。

可现实往往与想象中的背道而驰，当恐怖的音效响起来的时候，手掌忍不住收紧，把沙发勒出了几道抓痕，又控制不住的往Thor的方向挪到了一点，然后又一点点，他浑身汗毛竖起，甚至觉得家里的空气都变得阴冷古怪起来，直到那个吐着鲜红舌头翻着白眼的怪物骤然出现的时候，他像是炸开了浑身毛发的猫用一种闪电般的速度钻进了Thor的怀里。双手双脚死死的绞着他不放，像是什么寄生植物一样黏在了男人的身上。

频幕里的怪物还在四处肆虐，像他一样被吓得魂飞魄散的女主角发出了凄厉的尖叫，他倚在男人的怀里，接着被按在柔软的沙发上，炙热的亲吻落在嘴唇上，他下意识的圈着男人的脖颈，把自己的嘴唇送了上去，吃进嘴里，被舌尖一遍遍的来回摩擦，接着钻进口腔，四处搔刮着每一个角落，黏糊糊的水声被无限放大，电视机里传来的诡异音效被难分难舍的两人无视了个彻底。

“有我在，怕什么呢？”

 

TBC


End file.
